


Atonement

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: leather</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: leather

It was the first time we slept together after the war when I noticed the scars--long, thin furrows in his skin, tens of them, hundreds. They hadn't been there before, and they terrified me. It took me months to gather enough courage to ask.

"Seifer... did she give you those scars?"

He smirked his trademark smirk, but I saw it falter.

"I guess she did."

Then, one night, I came to his room uninvited. The door slid open at my touch.

The hissing sound. The crack of leather. The crimson splashes viewed by candlelight.

"Hyne, forgive me. Hyne, forgive me..."


End file.
